SpongeBob Responds to Post Movie Haters
by fsaenz0125
Summary: After seeing hurtful comments about how much his show sucked after Stephen Hillenburg left (since the first movie ended) and Paul Tibbitt toke over, SpongeBob cannot take the criticism anymore. At the same time, a video game character sympathizes with him. So, SpongeBob decides to put an end to this criticism for good. Prologue for The SpongeBob SquarePants Post-Movie War.


A/N: This story's gonna continue off on an arc in the Super Smash Bros. universe. Now it's being passed to the fictional world of Bikini Bottom as well as others. Find out what happens next on this interesting arc. I never seen a fanfic like this, so that's why I'm writing it. I actually did a similar story to this at one point.

Unlike Smash Bros. this story is clean from adult humor for obvious reasons.

* * *

SpongeBob SquarePants and Several Other Cartoons in

Show Quality War

"Ah, it was the usual day at Bikini Bottom. The one where that yellow sponge lives in a pineapple next to his grumpy neighbor," said the French accented narrator. "Well, let's look at him home to see what he's doing."

SpongeBob is at his house, stretching himself after a hard's day work at the Krusty Krab.

"Hey, Gary," said SpongeBob. "Boy, it's was a heck of a day at work."

Gary meows as if he he was saying "tell me about it."

"Well, Gary, Mr. Krabs told me and Squidward that today was gonna be the most busiest day at the Krusty Krab in years and it was!"

Gary meows: "(Wow, what a stressful day for you.)"

"Ugh, yeah. But now that I'm home, i can finally use my computer."

SpongeBob approaches to his computer and went to the Internet.

Gary is asking SpongeBob what he's doing.

"Oh, what am I doing? You'll find out Gare-bear and it's gonna be a big deal."

SpongeBob searches reviews for his self-titled show. You know why? He have such a big ego like Squidward does. He happen to watch his own show.

Once he searched it, SpongeBob let out a loud scream.

"Meow? (What?)" Gary asks SpongeBob, confused.

But SpongeBob continue screaming.

"(Tell me)"

SpongeBob screams once more to the point that every glass in Bikini Bottom broke.

Of course, as usual, this bugs Squidward even more. He grumbled in anger as he angrily stomped to SpongeBob's house.

"**SPONGEBOB! WILL YOU KEEP IT DOWN?!**" he yells.

(insert sad Hawaiian production music)

"I'm sorry, Squidward, but I got bad news," said SpongeBob. "A lot people hate the new seasons of my show! (wails)"

"Oh, here we go," Squiward said sarcastically.

"Please, Squidward! Can you defend my show?"

"No, and as a matter fact, I won't cause **I DON'T CARE! THAT'S WHY YOU"RE BEEN AN ANNOYING PIECE OF BARNACLES!**" snapped Squidward.

He left the pineapple house, slamming the door on his way out. After that, Patrick came to SpongeBob to see the problem.

"What's the matter, buddy?" asked Patrick.

"Patrick, bad news. Everyone hate me now...including Squidward cause I'm annoying," SpongeBob continues to wail.

"There, there, buddy, there's nothing to be upset about," Patrick try to cheer up his best friend.

"No, look at it. Lots of comments, even some of the SpongeBob Wikia has some users hating the new me!" SpongeBob said.

"SpongeBob still sucks today! Season 9 hasn't improved!"

"Paul Tibbitt ruined the show!"

"Bring back Hillenburg!"

"Oh, I can't take it anymore!" SpongeBob said, continue to cry.

"Stop the waterworks, buddy, you still have fame on Nick. Your second movie is coming in a couple years," said Patrick.

"But, but, but, what about the haters?" SpongeBob asked, stammering.

"Look, SpongeBob, if you keep crying about it, your stress will kill you," Patrick gave his BF a speech. "So I suggest you stand up to these jerks!"

"Great idea, Patrick," said SpongeBob, impressed and no longer depressed. "But where am I gonna go to?"

As SpongeBob thinks, a bottle came out of nowhere.

"What this?" asked Patrick.

"It's a bottle with a note about...me?!" asked SpongeBob.

"Open it, open it," said an excited Patrick.

SpongeBob opens the note (even though the show has funny errors like impossible stuffs happening underwater, the paper is still fine) and read:

"Dear SpongeBob SquarePants,

I am one of your biggest fans. I think your show is going stronger and never ever went downhill. There, I said it. How you like me now, new SB haters? Anywho, if you are reading this, I hope you can spread the word about this *censor* (of course, it's K rated) and together we can end this. We just need a bigger army. If you reply back, then thank you. I can't wait to talk to you.

Your fan, Nathan "Ness" Carter Smash City, CA"

"Wow, I got a true fan who always enjoyed my show. I'm so amazing," said SpongeBob, with stars in his eyes.

"So, what's next, SpongeBob?" asked Patrick.

"I know what to do, Patrick. We're gonna bring out an army and get back at the haters and see how they like when they tick off a joyful sponge."

As SpongeBob makes a slight evil laugh, he went to his Facebook page and wrote a status to ALMOST every cartoon characters you can think of.

"My fellow cartoon mates, join me the "STOP THE NEW SPONGEBOB BASHING" and together we'll destroy the haters for good! Meet me at Smash City, California."

"Excellent," said SpongeBob, just like Mr. Burns does. "Now, where's Smash City exactly?"

TO BE CONTINUED...on another story that is gonna be a crossover.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked my first non Super Smash Brothers related story (aside from a brief mention of the city). SpongeBob SquarePants is gonna start a war.

It's serious business time. Find out when the arc continues on a different story, this time cartoon crossovers (and slight SSB).


End file.
